


"You're worth it"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [30]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Falling out, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Older brother jiang cheng, Regret, Sibiling Love, Sick Character, Youngest brother wei wuxian, blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Despite all the years they had spent together. As close as siblings. He remembers the day his father carried the younger boy home. ("This is your new little brother a-Cheng, a-Li. You must always look out for him and for each other. We are all he has now")
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Angstober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	"You're worth it"

Jiang Cheng stared at his baby brother’s body, lying limp in Lan Wangji’s arms in horror. No.  _ No! _

It feels like someone has shoved a burning hot poker into his gut and  _ twisted _ .

No.

He's lying. 

(But one look at the pain Lan Wangji's face has that futile hope flung out the window)

His  _ stupid _ ,  _ idiotic, impulsive  _ younger brother.

_ Why?? _

" _ Why?  _ Why would he… after everything... _ " _

"Not why. Despite."

Despite? He hasn't spoken to his brother in  _ years _ . He'd ignored every offer of reconciliation (to the fury of Rulan) and had gone as far to buy a dog to keep him away. (Peony was a quiet dog. Although large she wouldn't hurt a fly. Not that his idiot of a brother had needed to know.)

Despite all the years they had spent together. As close as siblings. He remembers the day his father carried the younger boy home. ("This is your new little brother a-Cheng, a-Li. You must always look out for him and for each other. We are all he has now") 

The years of laughter and games and jokes. The years full full of smiles and getting each other into trouble (and relying on their sister to get them out.) 

The nights spent wrapped in blankets and watching movies. The nights spent crowded around a flame or a board or whatever new game Wei Ying had found. The nights where the three of them sat on the back porch or at the dock and sipped at bowls of soup.

And later….

The nights spent in separate rooms. The nights spent grieving. The silence that filled the once lively house…

And that last fight. 

Where he had found blamed everything on his brother.  _ "If you had never come here she would still be alive. They both would! But you have to pick fights with everyone and now Rulan has to grow up without parents." _

It hadn't been his fault though. Not when Wen Chao had had it out for him for years… nobody could have foreseen what had happened next.

And then he had disappeared. 

He hadn't even got got a chance to apologise before his baby brother had vanished for almost a decade, only to show back up with with a family and a ring on his finger and that sheepish grin that he recognised all too well from his childhood.

And so he had turned him away. The relief overshadowed by the anger and betrayal. 

And then he had collapsed. 

Months after Wei Wuxian's return he had collapsed in the middle of school yard while picking up his son.

He was sick. A slow process from a badly treated an infection from a surgery around 2 years ago. 

A surgery that had saved Jiang Chengs life and from someone who had wished to stay anonymous.

But now… seeing his brother… his baby brother who his father had made him promise room always look out for… hooked up to all these machines and hearing what was happening…

He just couldn't understand why.

The handset handheld handheld holding onto shifts and he meets the gaze of a tired and very sick Wei Wuxian. "Because your my brother. Because I love you, even when you hate me. And because you are worth it. I don't regret it either-" he breaks off into a coughing fit and the arms around him tightened slightly as he buries his face into his husbands arms. 

"You idiot." He chokes out. "I never hated you. Not once. Never." 

Wei Wuxian smiles again. "I know."

He coughs again and this time he can't hide the small splatter of blood that emerges from between his lips.


End file.
